Crying In The Rain
by nevermind.the.roses
Summary: "Why do you care about me? I'm just  a girl…" She asked Edward while she tried desperately to warm herself with her hands.  "Please, I do care. I don't want to hurt you, trust me. Please?" Edward outstretched his hand.  Better summary is coming.


**A/N **  
**Hello folks!**  
_This storyline was bugging me, and keeping me up all night._  
_So, I decided to write it and deal with it instead of keeping it locked up inside of my head._  
_And, I don't really know if it will be a long story... But still, I hope you all like it._  
_Stephenie Meyer is the giant brain behind Twilight. I only happen to use her characters in my own storyline_  
_(c) 2010 by nevermindtheroses_

**This chapter has been edited and improved on December 11th 2010.**  
**Enjoy, and feedback is very much appreciated**

* * *

**Crying in the Rain.**

On a very rainy, sad day in November, two individuals met.  
They didn't know each other. They barely knew themselves.  
Lost within their own bodies and souls, searching for a special someone who they could share their world with, but even that they didn't know.

Strolling along the pier at twilight, was Isabella Swan.  
Her love had abandoned her, and he had taken off with the girl Isabella could never be.  
Thinking of what she had lost make tears sting in her eyes.  
As Isabella fisted her hands inside of her warm fleece jacket pockets she felt her long brown locks catch the little raindrops.  
_'I wish someone could catch me like that'_, she thought with a heavy heart.

Jacob hadn't been there, he left her. She should've never have fallen for him in the first place.  
But it was meant to happen… That is what people expect two people to do when they have known each other for their entire lives and have an opposite gender: _fall in love_… With your best friend.

It never used to be hard between them. In fact, it was the easiest thing in this world; living together with Jacob.  
But Isabella guessed that they lived together more as best friend than as a couple, madly in love.

But still, this whole thing had hurt her beyond her own expectations.  
She could never have guessed that he would ever leave her. Just like she would never have left Jacob.  
Jake was the _safe-zone_, he was _warm_ and home. All she had ever known.

Stopping at a lonely bench looking over the black water, Isabella took her scarf and lay in on the bench for her to sit on.  
The rain was still falling from the darkening sky and she was wondering if this was exactly the scenery like it was in her heart right now.  
_Dark_, and _cold_. And _abandoned_.

_Maybe _she had loved him more than that friend. _Maybe _she had stopped worrying about him ever finding his true soul-mate.  
Because Isabella always had thought that her being together with Jacob had been too good to be actually true.  
It couldn't be true. Not for her. It just couldn't.  
Thinking she would find peace in her own head and thoughts, the girl closed her eyes.

She sighed deeply as though a huge box was lifted off of her chest so she could breathe again.  
As Isabella was thinking about maybe having a nice future –but then alone with a cat, she felt herself even smiling a little.  
A _little_, but still it was a smile.

The raindrops were falling onto her eyelids, making her shiver at first but then, feeling surprisingly comfortable as the tiny drops made contact with her skin.  
Isabella was preparing herself to never feel that warmth again, the warmth Jacob shared with her.

And she was wondering, if this was her destiny: sitting alone, feeling cold and thinking about what has been and will most likely never return.  
She had recognized this feeling immediately, when she thought of the day she heard that her mother had been in an accident and died because of her injuries.

_Warm_ Renée, from the _warm _Phoenix and her _warm_, _childish _heart.

A tear made its way down Isabella's cold cheeks leaving behind a surprisingly nice trail of warmth.  
_Maybe this could be the solution? Crying in the rain._

No, she did not want to think about that.  
Isabella made a promise to herself that night: that she would love the winter and worship the snow.  
Snow… the white pieces of cotton-looking ice which she had once hated so much. But they reminded her of the cold. The exact opposite of the thing she missed so much and probably would have to miss her entire existence: warmth.

Then something startled her. A ringing noise erupted from the inside of her pockets.  
Her mobile phone was ringing.

With no trace of hurrying, she searched for the electronic device and just stared at it for a little while. Until it stopped ringing.  
The little screen showed the message that Alice had been calling her.  
Little Alice… Isabella thought.

Isabella's best friend, who had always been there to catch her if something went wrong.  
But she was in too deep, and her thoughts of Jacob were clouding the rational part of her brain. The part that screamed to Isabella that she should really answer Alice's calls or at least call her back to explain what had happened, why Isabella's suitcases were packed and placed outside the door of the apartment she had shared with Jacob.

He had packed them for Isabella, threw every possible thing she owned into it and even filled some plastic bags with kitchen gear and also some dirty clothes that must have been in the hamper.

Alice must have seen the baggage standing outside in that corridor.  
She must have knocked and found that no one was answering the door.  
The best friend must have been worried sick about Isabella.  
She felt sorry for Alice.  
And also she felt bad for letting her best friend worry so much.  
Isabella guessed that Alice must have been driving all around Forks to find her friend.  
Only Isabella wasn't in Forks.  
She was sitting on the a soaking wet bench on one of the docks of Port Angeles.

_Alone_.

{*******}

In a little hotel in Seattle, they were worrying as well.  
They found that the receptionist went missing.  
He had just left a note saying: I quit.

The receptionist named Edward Cullen had driven away so fast that even the police didn't bother with following him because their car surely couldn't match up with the speed.  
Edward had never known that a Volvo could be so fierce when it was needed.  
He was severely attached to his car, he loved the damn thing.  
It had been the first car he had ever driven, a silver Volvo c30 with tinted windows and a heavenly speakers.

He found comfort in the nice leather seats and with a tight grip on the steering wheel, he flew away over the wet roads of Seattle, like a silver bullet in a dark room.  
Edward didn't care where he would be driving to. He didn't even have a clue to where he was driving either.  
'Just away', he thought. Away from here.

But Edward couldn't admit to himself that the true reason for his leaving this place wasn't to just get away from here. But that he needed to get away from her.  
As far as humanly possible.

By now, Tanya had hurt him too many times. Just too much for him and his heart to cope with.  
They say three times the charm, but for him, those three times were hell.  
He had loved his girlfriend too much for his own good. He couldn't let her go.  
His heart couldn't let her go. But his brain asked Edward if he still wanted this, oh so many times.

It was like in the movies, where the character is too blind to see. And to numb to feel the pain.  
But well… he did feel the pain.  
Right now.  
And he felt it a lot.

The poor guy had been cheated on… For three times, for as far as he knows.  
He had been together with Tanya since he was sixteen, and they were both each other's firsts.  
It wasn't meant to be. No, absolutely not.

Edward was one of the kids that loved the drama-class, and who adored to play his six string all night long instead of going to wild parties .

And then you had the school's legend. Tanya Denali…

She was captain of the cheerleader team and she had guys worshipping her everywhere.  
Chess-club, football team, baseball team… Drama-club, just everywhere.  
Edward and Tanya had met when he had to tutor her for French class. If she couldn't pass her test, then her mother wouldn't let her cheer anymore.

So Edward had helped Tanya, and studied with her until she could fill in a test without making any mistakes.  
The two of them had started to get to know each other and really, really know each other.  
Edward could see that Tanya wasn't as shallow as he thought she was, and that she appreciated guitar players.  
Tanya had gotten to know Edward. Not the drama-geek, but Edward. The rock star.  
On Tanya's last tutoring session, they kissed.  
And ever since, the rest is history.

They fell in love, went to the same college and lived together ever since.  
Until Tanya had re-met one of her former jock-admirers: Taylor Crowley.  
Edward was the one to find Tanya and Taylor, in his bed.  
And they weren't watching a movie together.

He had forgiven his Tanya. Just like he did the second time he found her, but with someone else that time.  
And they weren't doing it in the bed… But in the kitchen. Next to the dirty plates.

And today had been the third and final time.  
Tanya even had the nerve of letting the guy take her to the hotel where Edward had been working since he graduated college.  
Edward saw red.

Furious, he drove away to escape from the serpent he once called his girl.  
Trees and lights flew by as the speedometer almost totally went to the right.  
He knew that if he didn't calm down soon, he would have an accident.  
And Edward refused to leave this world when his last memory was seeing his girl and that bastard who had his hand on her bum.

Lessening the pressure on his gas pedal he slowed down and came to senses.  
He could read that he had driven past 'Port Angeles'.  
So, he did drove a lot of miles.

Seeing a parking spot, he parked smoothly and turned off the lights.  
Closing his eyes and hearing the soft sounds he recognized as raindrops on the windows he first realized it was raining.  
Not bothering to take an umbrella from the back seat, Edward stepped out of the toasty warm vehicle and started to walk.  
He could see a few boats floating in the water and stopped still, remembering the days that he had spent on his parent's yacht.

Those were memorable days, and Edward smiled remembering those days.  
He could feel his auburn locks sticking to his forehead because of the rain.  
Edward found that the weather very suitable for his feelings.  
He felt betrayed and stupid for letting Tanya feel like she could cheat on him without consequences.

Putting his hands on the wooden fence, he stared ahead of him, into the darkness.  
Edward sighed deeply, begging for his thoughts to get away from Tanya and the things she had done to him.  
Glancing around, Edward noticed there were very few people around.  
And in the surroundings, lights were on in practically all the houses.  
The lights were glowing through curtains or shining through the glass, almost making you regret being outside.

Edward decided to walk forward again and continue his walk while not trying to think about Tanya too much.  
In the close distance, he could make out a silhouette. There was somebody sitting on a bench, in weather like this.

Curiosity killed the cat, so Edward decided to go to that bench and see if that person needed help or needed someplace dry to stay.  
Maybe something was wrong with the person.  
Getting closer with every step Edward took, the figure got clearer and clearer.

He saw long locks of brown hair, darkened by the rain and soaked jeans and a black jacket.  
It was a girl.  
She looked young, maybe younger than his own twenty-three. Edward wasn't sure.  
But he stepped forward still, approaching the girl.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" Edward asked, gaining the attention of Isabella Swan.  
She was startled by the husky, yet soft and velvety voice that she thought to hear.  
Once she looked up, her feelings were confirmed.

Edward and Isabella shared a glance, and Isabella was mesmerized by the man in front of her.  
His hair was dark and sticked to his face because of the rain. And his eyes stood out against the dark scenery.  
His eyes were a green, jade and big. She had never seen that before.

Edward himself was surprised to see this beautiful girl here all alone in the rain.  
She sat there, like a wet puppy staring into the eyes of it's master when it had felt alone.  
That same puppy-dog-eyes-look made him wonder.  
Wonder why she looked so devastated.  
She looked as horrible as Edward felt.

The both of them felt an instant connection, like something was bonding them.  
"Miss?" Edward called to Isabella again as she didn't respond.  
"Yes?" she whispered carefully, looking up at him and his jade eyes.  
Edward heard something in her voice, she had been hurt.  
And she would have a cold if she would be sitting here for much longer.  
"Are you alright?" Edward asked.  
Isabella continued to stare at him, and he couldn't seem to stop worrying about this girl.

"I—I don't know," Isabella told him with nothing but honesty in her voice.  
It was true, that she didn't know. She wasn't sure if there was anything she did know right now.

"Uhm, I'm Edward… Can I help you with anything? Do you need a ride somewhere?" Edward offered, hoping the girl would accept his proposal. He somehow didn't want anything to happen with her.  
"I'm not sure. I have nowhere to go, I think." Isabella hesitated.

Should she go with the man –Edward? Should she accept his ride?  
She could do that… But where could she go?  
Home was not an option anyway. And she didn't want to bother Alice and her boyfriend Jasper with her knocking at their door.  
Isabella didn't have anywhere to go.

"How come? Where do you live?" Edward asked Isabella.  
"I don't live anywhere right now. I got kicked out," she whispered.  
Edward wasn't sure how he had to do this.

What should he do? Offer her a place to stay at his place? Or get her to a hotel?  
But what if she didn't have any money?  
"Can I take you to a hotel? I'm willing to pay if you don't have any money on you right now." Isabella shook her head.  
"I don't like hotels, I'm sorry. I think I'll just stay here." Isabella said.

But Edward didn't agree with her.  
She had to be safe, and warm.

"I have a spare room? Maybe you want to stay the night at my place and tomorrow we could search some other place for you?" He asked her, being very hopeful.  
Isabella didn't know why this Edward wanted to help her so much.  
He didn't know her, so why did he care?  
"Why do you care about me? I'm just a girl…" She asked Edward while she tried desperately to warm herself with her hands.

"Please, I do care. I don't want to hurt you, trust me. Please?" Edward outstretched his hand.  
Isabella looked at his hand.  
She thought she was stupid for trusting him.

But in a way, he seemed safe. He seemed okay.  
"Okay, I'll go with you. Thank you," Isabella put her ice cold hand in his still warm one.

* * *

**Please, leave me a review!**  
**Because if you do, you'll make me love you forever!**  
**Hugs,**  
**NTR**


End file.
